


just some notes

by irene_writez



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other, These are just some notes, just me rambleing, no storys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_writez/pseuds/irene_writez
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Cream Unicorn Cookie (Cookie Run), Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

if you ship a canon child cookie with an adult.

there is something wrong with you.

you _**shouldn't**_ ship **any child** with a **adult**.

changing ages isn't an excuse.

saying their fictional isn't an excuse. 

if you ship walnut x roguefort....

**stop**

its pedo

if you want to ship roguefort with a detective, make an OC it isn't that hard.

well thats what i have to say 


	2. just a ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a ramble and i just need to let this out so yeah

Don't you just hate it when somebody head cannons a canon straight character to be gay/lesbian, Im not homophobic and i don't mind if you ship a canon straight character with another character with the same gender but other sexulaity's exist you know, Im not stopping you from head cannon a straight character to be gay but it just annoys me oh and same with useing a head canon that a gay/lesbian character is straight. 


	3. my ships doing some things that they do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some ships of mine haha

~rose and raspberry~

rose and raspberry just snuggling together on a sofa with poodleberry on their laps.

\-----------  
~cream unicorn and moonlight~

cream unicorn and moonlight are outside at night with their kids (wizard and creampuff) looking at the stars.

\-----------  
~lemon and orange~

orange buys tickets for lemon and her to see lemon's favorite singer dj at a show 

\----------  
~macaron and marshmallow~

macaron and marshmallow have a show together and they walk in the snow together 

\---------  
~yogurt cream and lilac~

yogurt cream goes to the markets with lilac and do fun stuff together and they go fly on yogurts magic carpet 

\---------  
~pistachio and white choco~

the two gfs love going on adventurers together and fight the evil, they always got eachothers backs


	4. knights doing stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe just knights

pistachio: hey knight am I straight?

knight: ummmmmmm, what?

pistachio: am I straight?

knight: why are you asking me this-

pistachio: am I straight in the picture!, Knight!

knight: oh! yeah i think you look fine

*pistachio sets up a wedding picture of her and white choco*

\-------------------------------------

cherry blossom: so ladies shall we spill some tea?

cocoa: sure

cherry blossom: ok so who got the tea?

white choco: me!

cherry blossom: spill!

white choco: ok, so do you see that boy over there *talking about raspberry mousse*

cocoa: yea

white choco: well he's a simp

raspberry mousse: WHAT ARE YOU, 5!? >:(

white choco: lol shut up lover boy

\-------------------------------------  
somebody: hey zodiac i got a question?  
zodiac: yea what is it  
somebody: who is your favorite knight?  
zodiac: ME?, have a favorite?, don't be silly i don't play favorites   
*20 mins later*  
zodiac:*gives raspberry mousse lots of attenion*  
pistachio: "oh i don't play favorites~" thats what she says >:(  
knight: your just mad because its not you   
pistachio: shut up >:(


End file.
